halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Panic! Source
Requirements: Half-Life 2 * Released Date: Dec 28, 2007 Zombie Panic! Source is a multiplayer modification of the Source engine, and a sequel to the popular Half Life 1 modification Zombie Panic! The basic idea of Zombie Panic is straight out of many different horror films: Zombies are coming for the last remaining humans, and the humans must fight them off as best they can. Following in the footsteps of Zombie Panic!, Zombie Panic! Source also focuses on gameplay, and features game modes similar to its predecessor. Description The basic idea of the Zombie Panic is to create solid game play that is based on a classic zombie outbreak scenario, the living dead are coming for the last remaining humans, and these survivors must fight them off and live through the day. Everyone joins a server, in the beginning you can either choose to join the human team or you can volunteer to be the first zombie. If no one volunteers the game will pick one human randomly and the game begins. The starter zombie's goal is to, of course kill the humans while the human goal is to stay alive as long as possible, complete objectives, or even wipe out all the zombies. The catch is that when a human is slayed he will simply join the ranks of the undead, now ready to finish off his old living teammates. The humans can't tell by the player list who's alive and who's not, eventually there will only be one survivor still standing if all goes wrong, facing all the zombies which use to be allies, with his back to a wall. The zombies only have a certain number of reinforcements (lives), when a zombie is killed they lose 1 life from the counter. However, when a human is killed they gain 1 life. If the zombies only have 1 respawn left the humans can win the round by killing off the remaining undead left on the map. Gameplay Modes Survivor - humans must survive a certain amount of time or kill all zombies to win. Zombies must eat all humans. Zombies have a certain number of lives (popular named "tickets"). For this mode maps have prefix zps_ . Objective - humans to win must must do a objectives, like grabbing keys, pressing buttons and escaping in helicopter. Zombies like before, must eat all humans, but here they have infinite number of lives. For this mode maps have prefix zpo_ . Hardcore - humans must survive 5 minutes with weaker weapons and ammunition fewer. Zombies are stronger, there is 100% of infection, all infected humans are changing into Carriers, zombies have 100 lives and on start of round there spawning multiple carriers. For this mode maps have prefix zph_ , but this mode can be also activated with cvar on another map. Features * Choose to join the strong survivors, or the ranks of the undead. * Unique weapon and ammo management system * Weapons and ammo are limited * Weapons and ammo are weighted, so hoarding ammo will slow down survivors. * Unique team system places survivors who die on the undead team automatically. Team ;Modification Leader :Twilight :Tatsur0 :Frikazoyd ;Coordinators :Kezei ;Programmers :Frikazoyd - Lead :Schizo ;Playtesting Leads :SuperNubb - Primary :Hastings :Okeido ;Community Managers :SuperNubb :Hastings ;Mapping :Knights - Lead :MapMan :Klam :Pingu ;Texture Artists :Garrador :Archanor ;Sounds :KillahMo - Lead ;Modeling :SpaceJesus :WatchMaker ;Animator :Stormy :Zimm External Links *The Zombie Panic Official Website *Zombie Panic Forums *Zombie Panic on Mod DB *http://store.steampowered.com/app/17500/ Steam Link] Category:HL2 Mods Category:Multiplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods